Just One Kiss (xbLuex traduction)
by Michiyo Takahashi
Summary: Traduction de la fic du même nom: Un One-shot sur se qui préoccupe Vivi en plus de libérer son pays. Vivi/Nami.


Hey les gens ! J'ignore si vous êtes là volontairement ou pas, quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je n'ai pas écrite cette fanfic (enfin si mais non), c'est une traduction de la fic "Just One Kiss" de xbLuex. Le lien est là : www(point)fanfiction(point)net(slash)s(slash)8330441(slash)1(slash)Just-One-Kiss**  
**

(Je sais absolument pas si c'est utile de mettre les slashs et les points entre parenthèses, des fois il faut, sinon le lien apparaît pas, dans le doute je fais comme ça, dites moi si j'ai l'air conne.)

Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Eichiiro Oda, One Piece ne m'appartient pas toussa toussa...

Vouala vouala... Je vous souhaite un lecture pas trop désagréable.

* * *

Cela faisait presque un mois… presque un mois depuis que j'avais rejoint l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille sur leur bateau… presque un mois depuis que je voulais rentrer chez moi plus que tout…

Oui, c'était tout le temps que j'avais passé sur le Vogue Merry en compagnie de l'équipage bizarre mais chaleureux des Mugiwara. Nous avons vu des dinosaures et des géants, nous avons combattu des agents du Baroque Works, nous avons des fleurs de cerisiers sur une île hivernale… et maintenant nous nous dirigions droit vers Alabasta.

J'étais malade d'inquiétude pour mon pays, depuis que j'étais partie pour devenir un agent infiltré. Aucune nuit n'avait passé sans que je ne pense à mon peuple et à la guerre qui se préparait.

Mais malheureusement…

Il y avait maintenant autre chose, en plus de mes inquiétudes pour mon pays, qui m'empechait de dormir la nuit… ou d'avoir les idées claires…

… Nami …

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec elle, et pour être honnête, je pensais au départ qu'elle était gentille juste parce qu'elle voulait l'argent que je lui avais –plus ou moins- promis. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle a commencé à me titiller. Elle semble être naturellement une séductrice, sans aucun doute, cela l'amuse beaucoup, mais parfois elle me provoque tellement que j'en deviens presque folle.

Elle est tellement à l'aise avec elle-même, et je l'ai toujours admiré pour ça, parce que je ne suis pas aussi extrovertie qu'elle l'est… mais avec tout son jeu de séduction mon admiration est devenue de l'adoration… et c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Ses taquineries ont commencées avec des remarques espiègles et ambiguës. Je n'ai jamais su si elle prenait ça sérieusement, qu'elle se moquait de moi ou qu'elle voulait regagner un peu d'estime de soi. La plupart du temps, elle me faisait des compliments sur mon apparence. En d'autres mots elle aimait mon physique. Et c'était agréable.

Mais un peu plus tard, elle a commencé à sous-entendre qu'elle aimait _vraiment _mon physique. Toujours avec des manières espiègles, bien sûr, alors nous avions tous plutôt ris. Elle prenait ça à la légère, alors je faisais de même, mais à ce stade mon obsession pour elle était presque sans limites. Il m'arrivait de penser à ça, à ce qui pourrait se passer si Nami et moi devenions plus intimes, ce qui me faisait rougir furieusement.

Depuis, je l'observais de plus près et essayais de comprendre si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait quand elle me tournait autour. Mais jusqu'ici, je dérivais et finissais par regarder seulement son corps parfait, sa peau douce et ses cheveux soyeux. Comme maintenant ! Je secoue ma tête pour clarifier mes pensées une fois de plus.

Nami, petite allumeuse…

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel. C'est la nuit. Une nuit très claire, pas trop froide, et pourtant je sens un léger frisson courir le long de mon dos. J'inspire profondément pour calmer les battements rapides de mon cœur. Ça arrive à chaque fois que je pense à la fille aux cheveux orange. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai des papillons dans le ventre. Je regarde les étoiles étincelantes et scintillantes dans le ciel. Je me demande… est-ce que je les regarderai encore dans mon pays libre ? Est-ce que je les regarderai encore main dans la main avec Nami ?

Nami …

Encore elle traînait dans mes pensées. C'était exactement ce que je voulais dire…. Ça m'inquiétais de penser autant à elle. Je ne devrai pas penser à qui que ce soit de cette manière maintenant, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire ! Je soupire silencieusement. Pourquoi suis-je autant obsédée par elle ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, pourquoi je ne peux pas juste me préoccuper de mon pays et seulement de mon pays ?

« Vivi, tu comptes rester là toute la nuit ? », fit une voix en me tirant de mes pensées. Une voix que je voulais entendre de jour comme de nuit. « J'étais juste en train de réfléchir, je suis désolée. » répondis-je en me retournant pour regarder Nami, qui était maintenant juste à côté de moi, appuyée sur la rampe du pont du Vogue Merry.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire typique de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Je hoche simplement la tête. Mon cœur commence à battre plus vite encore. Je peux sentir son parfum, c'est vraiment enivrant, et cela rend mes genoux un peu fragiles. Concentre-toi maintenant, Vivi. C'est simplement une autre amie, et elle le sera toujours.

« Je suis désolée si je suis un peu trop indiscrète… est-ce que tu pensais encore à ton peuple ? » me demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus calme et sérieuse. D'ordinaire je n'aime pas penser à mon pauvre pays, mais à ce moment, je suis contente de le faire, car cela garde mes pensées loin de la beauté aux cheveux courts qui se tient en face de moi. « Oui. » je réponds d'une voix faible. Je déteste paraître faible devant mes amis, mais parfois c'est dur à dissimuler.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas autant, princesse. » dis Nami avec le même sourire. A ce moment, je la regarde pour croiser son regard. C'est agréable et on dirait qu'elle peut me remonter le moral juste comme ça. Elle poursuit : « On sera à Alabasta en un rien de temps ! Et ensuite on pourra sauver ton pays. »

Je lui souris doucement. C'est un sourire reconnaissant. Cela compte tellement pour moi de ne pas avoir à faire ça toute seule. J'ai trouvé des amis qui m'aideront à surmonter ça… et je l'ai trouvée, elle, quoique ça soit censé vouloir dire…

« Maintenant rentrons à l'intérieur et allons dormir. On en a tous besoin. » Suggère Nami en tournant les talons, mais avant qu'elle ne commence à marcher, elle me fait son sourire espiègle encore une fois, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va ajouter, mais en même temps je le pressentais : « Et si tu as trop froid, je ferai en sorte de réchauffer en un rien de temps ! »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne, en me laissant bouche bée. Voilà, c'est exactement de ça dont je voulais parler ! Et maintenant je sais même quand elle va commencer. Le même petit sourire narquois, le même ton, et puis une remarque. Exactement comme maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle se moque juste de moi… je laisse retomber ma tête et la suis à l'intérieur…

Nami, petite allumeuse…

Ooo

Je suis étendue dans mon lit, et bien sûr, je ne dors pas. Il y a trop de change dans mon esprit pour y mettre de l'ordre. Je dois mettre Alabasta de côté pour une fois et me concentrer sur mes sentiments pour Nami. Peut-être que si j'arrive à les comprendre, je pourrais mieux me concentrer sur mon peuple. Et rien en pourras m'arrêter.

Mais quels sont mes sentiments pour elle ? Je veux dire… Je suis manifestement attirée par elle… mais pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais considérée comme étant lesbienne, mais je n'ai jamais eu non plus de sentiments de cette ampleur pour un garçon, alors je le suis peut-être.

Est-ce que mon attirance est juste une curiosité ? Parce que, franchement, je n'ai jamais embrassé qui que ce soit dans ma vie et Nami serait la personne la plus proche que je pourrais embrasser ? D'un autre côté, je pourrais juste demander à Sanji et il le fera en un clin d'œil. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui du tout. Ou à aucun autre garçon d'ailleurs.

Donc mon attirance est définitivement juste envers Nami, et pas envers n'importe quelle expérience que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais est-ce que mes sentiments vont plus loin ? Voyons… Je veux être avec elle tout le temps, je veux qu'elle s'occupe de moi et qu'elle me protège… Je veux qu'elle m'embrasse et qu'elle me touche… oh bien joué, Vivi, maintenant tu rougis encore…

Je prends une autre inspiration. Génial, cette longue réflexion ne m'a rien apporté à part des pensées dont je me serais passée et le fait que je suis attirée par elle… mais est-ce une simple attirance ?

Avec ma chance… sûrement pas.

Ooo

J'entends le bruit que fait l'équipage de loin. C'est déjà le matin ? Toute cette réflexion a fini par m'endormir. Comprendre ses sentiments est définitivement fatiguant. Je baille bruyamment et m'étire jusqu'à ce que mes articulations craquent. Mmh, c'est mieux. J'ouvre les yeux, je vois le soleil briller à travers l'unique fenêtre et je m'assois, en regardant le lit vide à côté du mien. Nami est déjà réveillée. Heureusement pour moi c'est le matin, et les autres ne sont pas en train de combattre des pirates… ou pire, le Baroque Works.

Je me lève, m'étire une fois de plus, attache mes cheveux en queue de cheval et quitte la cabine. « Bonjour, Vivi-chwaaaan ! » me salue immédiatement le cuisiner blond. Cela me fait toujours rire quand il appelle Nami ou moi de cette manière. C'est presque un sport. Au moins, il ne fait rien de plus que de nous complimenter ou de nous appeler par des surnoms.

« Bonjour Sanji ! » je réponds poliment. L'équipage à l'air de s'activer, et alors que je lève les yeux, je vois Nami qui se tient sur le balcon en face de la cuisine et de la salle commune, ses bras étendus sur la rampe, un sourire sur son visage et donnant des ordres aux pirates. Wow… elle devrait être el capitaine de ce bateau.

« Salut, la princesse endormie ! » me lance-t-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil. Je secoue la tête mais lui souris quand même. Elle me montre alors quelque chose à l'opposé de la direction ou je regarde et dis : « Regarde, il y a une île ! Je pense que ce n'est pas Alabasta, puisqu'elle est petite, et que ce n'est pas un désert, mais on va se réapprovisionner en ce qu'on peut vu qu'on commence à épuiser les réserves de nourritures. »

Je monte les escaliers pour me mettre à côté d'elle, et regarder à l'avant du bateau pour repérer l'île. « Ça va te convient, Vivi ? » me demande Nami. Je souris et hoche la tête en ajoutant : « Bien sûr, je veux qu'on soit à Alabasta le plus rapidement, mais pas affamés. »

C'est une autre île sans être humain. Pas de port, pas de village, pas de maisons, pas de gens. Peut-être que c'est sur cette île que voulait nous envoyer Miss All-Sunday après avoir attaqué Igaram. D'un autre côté, il y a tellement de petites îles sur Grand Line, cela pourrait juste être l'une d'elle.

Dès que l'on arrête le bateau, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro débarquent et partent chasser, ce qui me laisser avec Nami, Usopp, Chopper et Carue. J'observe l'île de plus près. Ça a l'air pacifique, mais on ne peut jamais savoir. Little Garden en est le meilleur exemple. Ça n'a pas l'air d'une île préhistorique cependant. Je ne vois aps de dinosaures ou de tigres à dents de sabres. Et sa taille est loin d'être celle de Little Garden.

C'est vraiment, vraiment petit, mais il y a quand même une forêt… principalement une forêt et une petite colline, qui dépasse des arbres. D'un côté, il a des falaises avec des rochers escarpés. On s'arrête à ce qui semble être la seule plage sans falaise.

« Si tu ne fais pas attention, princesse, je pourrai te kidnapper et me cacher avec toi sur cette île. » chuchote soudain Nami dans mon oreille. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. C'est nouveau, même pour Nami. Jusqu'où compte-t-elle aller ? Je la regarde avec une expression choquée, mais elle rit simplement et s'éloigne. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Nami, petite allumeuse !

Je regarde l'île encore une fois et dit : « Je vais faire un tour. » J'avais besoin de clarifier mes pensées, et rester sur ce bateau avec Nami va me rendre folle. Immédiatement j'entends sa voix préoccupée : « Mais, Vivi, ça pourrait être dangereux. Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? »

Mon cœur fait un bond quand j'entends qu'elle se soucie de moi, mais je dois vraiment m'éloigner d'elle un petit moment le temps de mettre l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je réponds : « C'est bon, je prends Carue avec moi. Je ne partirai pas longtemps. » Avec un sourire rassurant. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter. Je regarde le canard, mais il semble un peu effrayé. Je m'approche de lui et lui caresse la tête. « Ce sera juste une promenade rapide, d'accord Carue ? » dis-je. Je ris de ses idioties et me hisse sur son dos.

« A plus tard ! » je lance à mes amis alors que Carue saute du bateau, atterri en douceur sur le sol et marche vers la forêt.

Finalement, je me sens un peu plus libre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette remarque tout à l'heure ? A quoi est-ce qu'elle pense ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment le savoir ? Ou est-ce qu'elle me taquine simplement pour s'amuser. Oh Nami… J'aimerai être aussi aguicheuse que toi… je pourrai retourner vers toi et te montrer comment ça peut rendre fou quelqu'un. Surtout si tu l'aimes.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Est-ce que je l'aime de cette manière ? Est-ce que ne suis pas seulement curieuse à propos de …. Je ne sais quoi ? J'imagine que non… peut-être que si j'admets que je l'aime ça sera plus facile… ok, je l'admets, j'aime Nami… J'admets que je suis amoureuse de Nami…

Attends, quoi ?

Quand est-ce que j'ai parlé d'amour ? Ça n'a jamais été le sujet ! Bien joué, Vivi, tu as _encore _ouvertla boite de Pandore sur une nouvelle menace… ou juste un sujet… l'amour… Est-ce que je suis amoureuse de Nami ? Quelle différence ça fait d'aimer une autre femme ? Je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir de toute façon ! Mais je le veux tellement…

Oui, je veux être avec Nami. Je veux la tenir, je veux l'embrasser… oh, je veux tellement l'embrasser… Je ferai n'importe quoi juste pour sentir ces lèvres parfaites sur les miennes... concentre toi Vivi ! Tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que de penser à embrasser une très bonne amie. !

Mais je donnerai n'importe quoi pour l'embrasser… peut-être que je devrai prendre sur moi pour une fois et la provoquer en retour au lieu de rougir stupidement. Mais je n'ai pas le courage… qu'est-ce que je pourrai donner pour être une séductrice comme Nami… mais pourquoi elle me titille autant ? Je veux dire, je ne suis pas sûre mais elle ne fait pas ça avec aucun autre membre de l'équipage, alors qu'elle le pourrait facilement, juste pour les mettre sur les nerfs. Peut-être qu'elle me déteste ? Peut-être qu'elle veut se débarrasser de moi ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible… elle ne le ferait pas ! Autrement, il n'y aura pas d'autres moments normaux et agréables entre nous… non ?

« Vivi ! » entendre mon nom me fait presque faire une crise cardiaque, Carue crie et veux s'enfuir mais je le retiens car j'ai reconnu la voix immédiatement. Je me retourne pour la voir… Nami… je ne lui avais pas dit de rester sur le bateau ?

« Nami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » je lui demande. Je ne veux pas être brutale et tout lui dire. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir déjà eu assez de temps pour moi-même. Elle court jusqu'à moi et s'arrête en respirant bruyamment et en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Elle courait. Est-ce qu'elle fuyait quelque chose ou essayait de me rattraper ?

Je saute du dos de Carue et attend patiemment qu'elle réponde. Après qu'elle a repris son souffle, elle parla finalement : « Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais juste pas te laisser ici toute seule. S'il te plait, laisse-moi juste marcher avec toi. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me remplit de fierté qu'elle veuille me protéger, mais j'ignore ce sentiment. « Mais Carue est avec moi, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir. » je dis, toujours en souriant. Encore une fois, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

Nami pointe ma monture loyale en haussant un sourcil : « Le canard qui est encore plus une poule mouillée qu'Usopp ? » Je ris à cette comparaison. Carue est un gros poulet, non ?

Nous commençons à marcher côte à côte et Nami devient instantanément curieuse : « Je me suis rendue compte que tu étais un peu contrariée sur le bateau et je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être en parler. C'est à cause de ton pays ? » Oh non, qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Est-ce que je devrai mentir, comme toujours, ou lui dire qu'elle devrait arrêter de me taquiner ? Est-ce que j'aurai encore une chance d'être seule avec elle ? Je peux lui faire confiance non ?

« Eh bien… non, pas vraiment… ce n'est pas juste à cause d'Alabasta…» dis-je. Ok, maintenant j'ai ouvert une porte que je ne pourrais plus fermer. Mon cœur commence à battre fortement dans ma poitrine et je serre les poings. Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit que je m'inquiétais pour mon peuple encore une fois ?

« Ok… J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait… Je ne voulais pas te fâcher, Vivi. » Dit Nami avec honnêteté. Je m'arrête net. Comment je peux répondre à ça ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle a fait et ça m'a en quelque sorte vexée ! Mais je ne suis pas en colère, ça m'a simplement fait réaliser mes sentiments pour elle ! Mais qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? « C'est… c'est juste que… » Je n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase correcte. Mon cœur bat tellement fort dans mes oreilles que cela fait presque mal.

« C'est dur à expliquer.. » je réponds. Je crois que je ne me suis même pas entendue parler. Mes battements de cœur sont si forts ! Alors que Nami ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, je prie pour que je puisse l'entendre et par chance, c'est le cas : « Tu sais, tu peux simplement me le dire. » offre-t-elle. Je regarde le sol et soupire. Je le peux, je sais mais comment ? « Je ne sais juste pas comment… »

Je relève la tête et la regarde dans les yeux, cherchant du courage dans son regard… elle me sourit gentiment, essayant de me calmer : « C'est juste moi, détends toi et dis-le. »

Je continue de la regarder… cherchant le bon encouragement, qu'elle vient actuellement de me donner. Sa voix douce résonne encore dans mes oreilles, même plus fort que mes battements de cœur effrénés. Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et continue à sourire. Cela surchauffe mon cerveau et je suis indéniablement incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

Alors j'agis par instinct. Je fais un pas pour me rapprocher de Nami et la fixe avec un regard déterminé. Elle ne recule pas, elle attend simplement ce qu'il va se passer. Je pose mes mains tremblantes sur ses joues. Mon Dieu, sa peau est tellement douce… Elle ne recule toujours pas… alors…

Oh Nami… si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment.

Je me penche en avant pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur se diffus immédiatement dans tout mon corps. Mes yeux sont clos et mes joues sont brûlantes alors que je m'attarde quelques instants. Elle ne me repousse pas ! Non, elle répond même au baiser ! Alors que je sens que mes genoux vont me lâcher, je romps l'étreinte.

Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux, au lieu de ça, je les gardes fermés et dirigés vers le sol. Finalement je réponds. « Ça fait un moment que j'y pensais. »

Après un silence, je sens un doigt sous mon menton qui me relève la tête, ce qui me force à ouvrir les yeux et à regarder dans les yeux la personne don j'ai le plus peur à ce moment. Est-ce qu'elle est dégoutée ? Est-ce que j'ai empiré les choses ? Mais j'ouvre les yeux et constate qu'elle sourit. Je n'y crois pas !

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui te préoccupais… mais si c'était juste ça, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? » Tu n'avais pas compris mes sous-entendus ? » me demande Nami innocemment. Je n'y crois pas et m'exclame : « Des sous-entendus ? » Sérieusement c'était supposé être des sous-entendus ? elle a l'air déçue et demande : « Alors tu n'avais pas compris ? »

Je secoue la tête et répond honnêtement : « Nami, je pensais que tu te moquais de moi. Je pensais que tu me détestais… et que tu voulais m'effrayer.. » Après avoir fini de parler, je sens soudain la sensation de lèvres sur les miennes encore une fois. Mes pensées négatives sont immédiatement balayées. Je sens qu'un lourd fardeau se retire de mes épaules.

Alors que Nami se reculait pour me regarder dans les yeux, elle dit : « Non, Vivi je ne te déteste pas... Et je n'ai jamais voulait t'effrayer, en fait c'est même plutôt le contraire… Je t'aime. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et ma mâchoire tombe…elle...quoi ? « Tu...m'aimes ? » je demande à nouveau. Je veux qu'elle le répète. J'ai besoin qu'elle le répète ! Elle sourit : « Oui, Vivi, je t'aime. »

Elle m'aime… et j'étais assez stupide pour penser qu'elle me détestait… mais il y a autre chose que je veux savoir avant d'admettre mes sentiments. « Comment tu peux être aussi à l'aise en disant ça ? »

Elle pose sa main droite sur mon épaule et réponds : « eh bien… d'après la manière dont tu réagissais à chaque fois que je te taquiner… ce n'étais pas dur pour moi de comprendre que tu aimais ça… »

Je secoue la tête et ris… c'est une idiote, comme le reste de l'équipage. Mais c'est de cette Nami que je tombée amoureuse… Elle demande : « Et tu m'aimes aussi non ? » avec une voix tellement mignonne et innocente. Je la regarde toujours en souriant et réponds : « Bien sûr que je t'aime aussi, idiote ! » avant de me pencher en avant en passant mes bras autour de son cou et, pour la troisième fois, capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant.

Nami, petite allumeuse.


End file.
